Time Traveling Hedgehogs
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: While on a mission, Cymbaline finds a necklace, capable of traveling through time. She, Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Amy, Rosy and Meghan decide to give it a try. All is well until the necklace is damaged and they find themselves stuck in the time of their younger selves. Then must figure out how to fix the necklace and return home. Watch things play out with their younger selves too.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACHERS, EXCEPT FOR CYMBALINE. SHE'S ONE OF MY OC'S**

* * *

Chapter 1

Time Travel Necklace and Problem

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

I had just come bursting through into Heist Society where the others currently were. I had just come from a mission in the Swiss Alps, and I had found something that would blow their minds. I couldn't wait to show and tell them what I had found. They all looked at me funny.

"You guys will never guess what I found during my mission in the Swiss Alps!" I said.

"What did you find Cymbaline?" asked Scourge.

"Yeah, it seems to be a big deal." Rosy added.

Rosy, Amy, Sonic, Scourge, Shadow all gathered around me while the others sat down on the couch or the chairs, while we were just standing. Then I brought out a necklace in the shape and design of an old time gold pocket watch, but it was a bit smaller than an actual pocket watch, and it hung on a silver chain. It a time setting on it.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"It's a time necklace." I answered.

"A what?" asked Sonic.

"Time Necklace. They were made so that one could travel in time. Sometimes to go back and reminisce, sometimes to go into the future to see how you turn out, and other times so that you can go back and fix or change something to effect your future." I said.

"So you can turn your future into something else?" asked Shadow.

"Hopefully in a good way. Sometimes messing the fabric of time can cause ripples, which can turn an already good future to a better one, or a bad one." I said.

"Well that's certainly something. But still cool, we could travel in time and see thing that only the people that were there had seen. Some of the people who aren't around anymore!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said.

"Wait are you guys sure it's a good idea?" asked Tails.

"Well look, we can still use our spy-pads and bracelets (for us girls) and watches (for the boys). So we'll be able to communicate."

"They can do that even in different time periods?" asked Blaze.

"Never under estimate the power of Spy-Tech, Tails." I said.

"I'll remember that." he said.

"Okay. Who wants to come with?" I asked.

"Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Amy, Meghan and Rosy raised their hands.

"No offense, but we just don't want to mess with time." Alicia said.

"Totally understandable." I said. "So where should we go first?"

"Oh! I know!" Amy said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Titanic!"

We all looked at her funny.

"What?" she asked.

"You do remember what happened right Ames?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah but I want to see what really happened during the chaos." she said.

"Alright. First stop, Titanic. Now remember, some things that we have in this time, we wont have depending on where we go. But all our spy gear should work. Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Oh and here." I handed them each a ring. "As long as you wear these, you can travel along with me. The rings were made so that more than one person could travel along with the necklace. I found them not to far from where the necklace was."

"Awesome." Scourge said.

"Okay then, set time for April 15, 1912. Okay, now before we go, is there anything that anyone needs before we go?"

They all shook their heads. I put the necklace on.

"Okay, let's suit up in our spy wear first. Then our normal clothes wont get ruined." they nodded and got into their spy suits. "Okay, let's go!" I said.

I pushed in the settings knob and there was a bright light and a portal appeared.

* * *

We were sucked inside and started to travel through a swirling time stream, seeing events in time before we arrived on the Titanic. It had already broken, almost completely apart, and we were watching from where we were hanging on a rail. We saw people screaming and hanging on to each other and other things. Some even falling in the water.

"Wow. This is intense." Amy said.

We all nodded our heads and then felt the ship jerk again. Then is started to tip and we hung onto the rail and each other. Then our side of the boat started tipping up more and more until the ship was broken apart completely. We were going higher and higher in the air.

"This is it!" Scourge yelled. He held onto Rosy tighter. And she hugged on to him in return, looking as scared as I have ever seen her.

"Oh God! Oh God, oh, oh God!" I kept saying. Because I, along with everyone else was scared, out of my mind.

Amy and Sonic were holding on to each other just the same. Then I felt Shadow grab me and pull me to him, while we gripped the rail.

"Do not let go of my hand!" he said, then turned to the others. "The same goes for you guys too!

Don't let go period!" Rosy shouted.

"Trust me, we wont!" the rest of us shouted.

"Okay, we can leave now!" Amy said. I guess she had had enough of this too. It was getting a little to intense now.

"Okay, I'm resetting it!" I yelled.

Just then, as I was trying to think of another time to go to, the boat jerked and we were all thrown off, but I was still trying to set the time for somewhere else.

"What place next!?" I yelled as we fell toward the water.

"Um, uh,…1965!" Rosy said.

"What day!?" I yelled. The water drawing ever closer to us.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Sonic.

"Okay!...March 5!" I said. I put in the date just in time. Then a portal appeared.

* * *

Just as we were about to hit the water, we fell into another portal, and we were in a disco club.

"Wow, disco time. And look our clothes changed!" I said.

"They must change with each time setting." Rosy said.

"But why can't anyone see us?" asked Scourge.

He was right, he waved his hand in front of some one, but they didn't see.

"I guess that as long as we have the necklace and it goes undamaged, no one can see us".

Then some one came and stepped on my foot, they were wearing thin, high-healed boots, but I couldn't feel pain.

"I guess we can't feel pain either. Cool." I said. "Well now that we aren't in immediate danger, let's dance!" I said.

We danced for a few hours before meeting back up.

"Okay, where to next?" I asked.

We all started to think, when Amy spoke up.

"You know, I kinda want to see how we were when we were younger. (A/N: Amy, Rosy:17 Cymbaline, Meghan:18. Sonic, Scourge: 19, Shadow: immortal) So let's go back two years and reminisce." she said.

"Why not? What day, I already have the year."

"The seventeenth." Sonic said.

"Something about that date seems familiar…" Scourge said.

"What?" Rosy asked.

"It's probably nothing. Let's go!" he said.

"Okay. Here we go." I said. Then, just like before, we were through a portal and gone.

* * *

We were once again pulled into a swirling time stream. This time it took a bit longer, but soon it got a little wobbly, we were nearing our destination but things we starting to shake. We started to bump into each other at one point. Just as we were about to go through the portal, Rosy staggered back and ended up elbowing me, or rather, the necklace. She elbowed it right in the center, and it started to glitch and it seemed to lose some of it's glow.

"Guys the necklace-" but I never got to finish, because we soon came crashing down in an all to familiar throne room.

"Ow." we all said. Then I thought about something.

"Wait, we're not supposed to feel pain." Shadow said. Just what I had been thinking.

"Then how come we can feel pain, and a lot of it." Scourge said groaning.

We helped each other up and then each checked to make sure we were all okay. Rosy had been holding her head and groaning.

"Hey, you okay Rosy?" Scourge asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think so." she said, smiling as they looked at each other, then back to us.

"So now what do we do?" Sonic asked.

I was about to answer, but in the midst of everything, we had forgotten that there were other people here as well, younger people at that.

"Who the heck are you!? And where did you come from!?" asked an evil voice that made us all shiver.

Standing there across from us, were our younger selves, and our antis a well. We were ALL there from that day, including Sally. It would be pretty funny to see how she reacted to Sonic and Amy being together in the future, but now wasn't the time. We had bigger problems.

"Now I remember why this date reminded me of something, it's the day when we attacked you guys in an attempt to take over your dimension." Scourge said pointing to Sonic. Then we heard the same voice say,

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

We turned to see a very shocked, annoyed, and angered super Scourge.

"Well!?" he asked.

Then I spoke and walked up and said,

"We're your older selves."

"What?" asked younger Amy.

"It's complicated but…" I trailed off.

"We're you from the future." Rosy said stepping up.

"Right, thanks Rosy." I said.

"No problem."

"ROSY!? AS IN ROSY THE RASCAL!?" younger super scourge asked.

"Yeah, so?" asked Meghan. But he didn't know who she was yet, no one did. the same went for me. So we decided not to say anything about it yet.

"She's insane, what is wrong with you. That girl's a she-demon! She'll tear you inside out!" he yelled, by now he had powered down.

Rosy did look a little hurt by his words, but Scourge, our Scourge stepped up and hugged her. They also didn't know about them being together, so they all looked shocked at the older Scourge's actions.

"Hey, watch it man, that's one of my friends you're insulting." Sonic said.

"Her and you guys!? ALL OF YOU?! FRIENDS!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"No he's not! And I'm not the same anymore. Thanks to Meghan and the others." Rosy said.

"Who's Meghan?" asked younger Alicia.

"We can explain everything, but first we need to get back to the freedom fighter base. We need to try and contact the others. But we need you to cooperate. And after we have everything back to normal you can hate each other again. Deal?" Rosy asked, holding pout her hands to younger Sonic and Scourge.

They were both hesitant, but shook her hand. Then younger Scourge said,

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this because it might be good for me and the Suppression Squad in taking over this dimension."

"I don't doubt it, and I'll keep that in mind." she said simply. He looked shocked.

"So we're in agreement, temporary truce…again?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Good, because we have a problem."

"What Cym?" Shadow asked.

"The necklace was damaged. And until we can fix it and make contact with the others back in our own time, we're stuck here." I explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Amy(our Amy) said.

"You guys go on, but can I speak to the younger Rosy?" our Rosy asked.

Slowly the younger version of her came up, as the others began to walk away.

"Yeah." she said, lowly.

"Cymbaline?" older Rosy called me over.

"Yeah?"

She then whispered something in my ear.

"Okay." I said.

I then kneeled down to younger Rosy's height and put my hands on her shoulders. My hands began to glow blue and soon stopped. I stepped back, the crazed look that was in younger Rosy's eyes was gone.

"What did you do?" asked younger Sonic.

"I took away the effects of that stupid ring. Now she's back to normal. In short, she's not crazy anymore."

"Really?" asked younger Miles. He and the other anti's all looked shocked.

"Yes, this actually happens later in the future, like two year from now, but we can explain when we get back to the base. Now come on." I said.

"Um, Cymbaline?" younger Rosy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" the younger Rosy said, timidly.

"No problem, that's what friend are for. Now come on." I said. We continued to the base. And I could tell this would be an interesting day…

* * *

**WOW LONG FIRST CHAPTER, WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explanations and Getting Through

**ROSY'S POV.**

As we walked back to the base, I noticed how my younger self was shy and kind of timid now, just like how I used to be, when Meghan came and helped cure me of that rings effects. I also noticed how the younger Scourge would glance at my younger self, and sometimes at me, and the others. We reached the base in no time at all. But once we got there, we saw that all the younger Freedom Fighters were there to. Before they could break into a fighting frenzy we stopped them and began to explain.

Once we had they were all looking at us shocked and amazed. Soon we were trapped under an avalanche of questions like,

'why are you here?', 'where'd you come from?' and what are we like in the future?'. Us older versions all looked at each other, debating whether to tell them anything about that last question.

"Well look, we shouldn't but we can make an exception." Cymbaline said.

"We can't tell you about each of you but we can tell you about us and how we got here." Amy said.

"Ok, go ahead." younger Sonic said.

So we started to explain about how Cymbaline found the necklace and time traveling. Then about how we started in the Titanic, to Disco then to know, and how we were stuck here now, and because the necklace had been broken.

"But the question is, how do we get back to our time?" asked Shadow.

"Wait, I just remembered." Cymbaline said. She then started to twist the setting knob the opposite direction.

"I remember reading somewhere that if you twist the settings knob the opposite direction, you can see back into the past, where you were." she said.

"So if we look back…" Scourge started.

"Then we can find out how the necklace was damaged." I finished.

"Exactly." Cymbaline said. Then another portal showed up, spinning in reverse unlike the ones that had brought us through time, and it started to show us what happened from the beginning. First the Titanic. With us falling off the rail.

"Wow, now you know how those people felt." said younger Sally.

Then it showed us going to the Disco and dancing and having fun.

"Is that really us? Older? And dancing like disco people!?" asked younger Amy.

Then it showed us in the time portal, and my elbow hitting the necklace. They all turned and looked at me. She had a guilty look on her face as she said,

"I did it?" I asked while putting my face in my hands.

"Well this day has been very interesting." Amy said.

"This day was fine until we had a little accident." Meghan said.

I sniffled.

"And it's all my fault. I damaged the necklace, and almost hurt all my friends." I said sniffling more.

Then the came around me and Scourge wrapped me in his arms in a hug. Our younger selves all looked shocked and younger Scourge and Fiona looked shocked and disgusted.

"Rosy, it was an accident." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it could've happened because of any of us." Cymbaline replied.

I still wasn't convinced though. Then Scourge turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." he said, then he hugged me tightly again. I hugged back then let go.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"What are friends for?" asked Sonic.

"Okay now that we know we need to try and see if we can get into contact with the others from our own time." I said.

"Right." Cymbaline said.

Then Amy took out a communicator/transmitter and turned to Cymbaline, gesturing towards the necklace.

"May I?" she asked.

"Sure, but what are you gonna do Amy?" she asked.

Instead of answering right away, she took the necklace and took out two wires from the transmitter. Then hooked it up to the necklace after opening it up. It started to glow again and the transmitter started to beep as she put in the coordinates and time setting. Then another portal appeared.

"Wow." younger Sonic said.

"Nice work Ames!" our Sonic said.

"You should know by now that I am no ordinary girl Sonic." Amy said flirtatiously.

"Oh trust me, I know." Sonic flirted back.

Younger Sonic seemed a bit shocked, flustered and embarrassed. And younger Amy just glanced at him blushed at the younger blue blur.

Then an image appeared and we saw the others. Then they noticed the portal and got up. Miles and Tails were the first ones in front of it.

"It's them! Guys come see this!" Tails called. Then the others all rushed over and when they saw us and our younger selves, their mouths dropped open.

"Geez, what did you guys do?" asked Fiona.

"We had a little time trouble." Cymbaline said.

"Look is there anyway that you can help get us back. We can't go through this one. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well you can try and see if you can get the necklace fixed and then try and use it to get back here. But until then, we don't know how long you'll be stuck there." Tails said.

"Okay now we have a big problem." I said.

* * *

After a lot of explaining and questions from our younger selves we came to the conclusion that we were going to be stuck for a bit.

"Okay we have a lot of work to do here, guys." Amy said.

"Yeah, so let's start thinking of ways to fix this." Scourge said.

"There's a meeting room just down the hall we can go there." younger Tails said.

"Okay, lets go." I said.

As the others left Scourge and I were the last ones to go, but before I could reach the door, I was pulled back by Scourge.

He pulled me close and started to kiss me. I was gave in immediately. My arms went around his neck and his went around my waist. The kiss became deeper as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip, signaling that he wanted permission to enter. I opened my lips slightly and he pushed his way in my mouth. Our tongues began to fight for dominance. We pulled away after a minute for air and we began to pant.

"I really needed that. We haven't kissed in a while." he said.

"It's only been two days since we had a make out session, Scourge." I replied.

"Whatever." he said and went back to kissing me.

We managed to, without breaking the kiss, walk over to the couch that was in the room. I fell first bringing him down with me. We started to kiss a bit more deeply as the kiss became more passionate.

Then all of a sudden we heard someone yell,

"What the HELL!?" we broke apart immediately and looked to see younger Scourge looking shocked and disgusted. But that wasn't it, Fiona and my own, younger selves were standing there with shocked faces and raised eyebrows with smirks from the older versions of Meghan, Cymbaline and Shadow. Then Meghan shouted out.

"I saw tongue!" she said pointing a finger at us.

Since we were still in that position on the couch we sprung apart. He tried to regain his composure and I did the same. Then Cymbaline spoke.

"If you didn't already figure it out, those two are an item." Meghan said pointing at us while telling our younger selves.

"What!?" yelled younger Scourge and Fiona.

"Yeah, and they love each other very much."

It was at that moment that younger Fiona had fainted and the younger me had a huge blush.

"We came back when you two didn't show up." Shadow said pointing a finger at Scourge and I.

"Well I guess you guys know now, there's nothing we can about that. So let's go." I said.

As I walked I felt Scourge's arm wrap around me as we headed to the conference.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." he said.

"Oh yeah, but we can't reveal to much about the future or it could mess things up. Okay" I asked him.

"Gotcha." he said.

We walked down to the meeting room and began to explain our not being in the meeting room. This would be a long talk. But the sooner we fix the necklace the sooner we can get home.

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
